1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more techniques for acquiring gap information related to a gap between an ink discharging surface of an inkjet printer and a recording medium.
2. Related Art
As an example of inkjet printers configured to perform printing by discharging ink from nozzles onto a recording medium, an inkjet printer has been known that is configured to perform printing by discharging ink onto a recording sheet (a recording medium) from a recording head (an inkjet head) mounted on a carriage reciprocating along a predetermined head-moving direction. Further, the known inkjet printer is configured to cause a feed rollers or corrugated holding spur wheels to press the recording sheet against a surface of a platen that has thereon convex portions and concave portions alternately formed along the head-moving direction, so as to deform the recording sheet in a predetermined wave shape. The predetermined wave shape has mountain portions, which protrude toward an ink discharging surface of the recording head, and valley portions, which are recessed in a direction opposite to the direction toward the ink discharging surface side, alternately arranged along the head-moving direction.